Broken Stars- Sailor Moon/Greek mythology
by Senshi Jade
Summary: A rather WAFFY look at what might happen with a combination of Greek gods and 2 of the Four Kings


Broken Stars

Artemis sat on the edge of her bathing pool, soaking in the early morning sun. She dangled her feet into the small lake idly, letting the water run through her bare toes and cool her body with its gently caressing waters. She stared up into the beautifully blue sky, basking in the ultimate peace that she so often found here. She frequently glanced into the woods surrounding her, and she could feel no presence, mortal or god, in the distance.

Artemis sighed absently. She wished that someone, _anyone_, would come around. If it were mortal, well, she could tolerate company even from them at the moment. Even her annoying brother Apollo would be a welcome sight in this period of loneliness. Bathing alone was always so dull, even though it was a time when she could actually be at peace with herself. 

Just as long as _he _didn't come around.

Unfortunately, Fate decided to deal her a sour hand this morning. She heard a small rustle, just the smallest sound that a mere mortal could just barely make out, come from behind her. Her quick reflexes kicked in and her eyes darted to her small collection of belongings on the rock a few feet away. She reached out with her mind to them, pulling her slightly snug tunic, quiver of silver arrows, and bow to her hand. She threw the tunic over her body quickly and leapt with a loud battle cry from the rock she had been perched on, managing to unsheathe one of the razor sharp arrows and pull it taut on her bow. She landed square in front of her unwanted visitor and scowled to herself.

Artemis gritted her teeth as she stared coldly at the older god. "Aries…why in the name of Hades are you always trying to catch me in the nude?" she growled under her breath. She was tempted, as she had been several times before when he had had the nerve to show up around here, to let go of the arrow and rid the galaxy of this annoyance. But alas she unwillingly put the arrow back into the sheath and slung her bow over her shoulder. "I should have known you would come snooping around here…_again_."

Aries smiled coolly, his long auburn hair shimmering in the light and falling lightly down his back and showing his soft face, which might have even appealed to other women. He was actually attractive, had it not been for his cruel manner. He wore his normal uniform, a sharp gray suit with the red shoulder decorations of a warrior god. He laughed coldly and spoke in a rasping voice. "Artemis, I am surprised! I would think you would want to get used to such. Is it not true that in a months time you will be my mate anyway?"

Artemis clenched her fist convulsively, feeling rage boiling up inside of her quicker then she could realize it. She cursed Zeus' order to take Aries as her husband. It was against everything that she found moral, and she had not been afraid to admit so. Didn't Zeus even realize what kind of a person Aries was? The god of fools, a tyrant, an egotistical brute were a few of the phrases she often used to describe him. Her anger rose as she thought of Zeus' response to her refusal: "You will marry him for the sake of your safety…he will make a wonderful protector for you and our kingdom." Didn't he believe she could take care of herself? The ceremony would not only include her marriage engagement to him, but when she received the title of "goddess of warriors." The thought of having to take on such a vulgar title filled her with deep contempt for both Aries and her ignorant father Zeus.

Artemis flushed in anger, then turned away, finally recomposing herself and bringing her emotions under control. "Leave me be, Aries…I have no time for your humor, if you can even call it that."

Aries shrugged absently. "As you wish…but don't worry, you'll find time for me. Especially after next month's marriage ceremony." His smile broadened and as he bowed mockingly, he disappeared in a flash of black smoke.

Artemis sighed in relief. Why of all the gods did she have to be betrothed to _him_? She had never even shown any ounce of interest in him, yet Zeus chose him for her royal betrothal. She shuddered at the thought of having to spend her life as his wife. Spending even two seconds with him was enough to turn her stomach, let alone perhaps two millennia. And what if she had to mother his children? Her stomach turned at the idea. She sighed disdainfully. "I wish I were dead…"

"Careful what you wish for…" a voice behind her remarked.

Artemis spun around, surprised, and saw a figure leaning against a tree on the opposite side of the clearing. He had managed to sneak up on her without her feeling his presence, she had to give him that much. Perhaps she wouldn't kill him quite yet. She quickly pulled out one arrow, cocked it, and fired squarely into the trunk of the tree. The figure fell to the ground, knocked off balance by the shot, and crawled backward, trying to regain footing. She sprinted over beside the fallen person with incredible speed and glared down at him.

It was an older man, probably a bit older than she was, but not quite Aries' age. It was a god, she could tell that from the distinctive aura that flowed around him. But it was different from ones she had felt before. He was tall, slightly built and had straight white hair. She noticed a marking on his belt; it was the sign of the planet Jupiter. He wore the outfit of a general of high rank, and she noticed a silver cape hung from his shoulders. 

Artemis crossed her arms over her chest. "Strange for a Jupitan general to be snooping around on Earth. Even stranger for him to be watching me." She reached down and grabbed him by the collar, bringing him up from the ground with one hand. "State who you are so your ancestors can guide you to Tartarus where I will send you if you I do not like your answer."

He looked up at her, pride shining in his deep turquoise eyes. "I am Malachite, one of the high soldiers of the planet Jupiter. I came here for merely a…vacation if you will. To escape from the constant bickering that is exchanged throughout the outer planets. I meant you no harm I assure you."

Artemis was not exactly convinced, but she let him go and he tumbled back to the ground. "All the way to Earth? I find that a bit hard to swallow… and why were you watching me?"

Malachite climbed to his feet and stood before her, towering above her in height. _Hope I don't have to fight him, he could be quite a chore_, Artemis thought silently. "For recreation, I enjoy the thrill of the hunt. I came here because I was told Earth has the widest variety of creatures of any planet in this system. Not to mention the best hunting grounds. I was also quite impressed when I read your record on hunting…you are one of the best huntresses the system has to offer."

She smiled slightly. At least this stranger had correct information. "Then you heard correctly. I am the best there is to offer of _any _system."

He smiled a bit smugly. "And so modest, too. But I saw you with a man a few moments ago… I don't think your husband would be very quick to let you join me."

Artemis felt her hand clench again and she struggled against the urge to strike the man angrily. "He is not my husband…even though he is going to be as of next month. I have been…" She spat out the word, "_betrothed_ to him"

"Ah, I see…and you are not happy about this? Well I do think that I could…persuade Zeus to let this little arrangement go. In exchange for a truce with our planet I mean. We are the best planet to be sided with of all the Outer Rim, and I am sure even he would allow a small engagement to slip in the event that we would agree to such. All in exchange for your company on my flight." He held out his hand in agreement. "Do we have a bargain?" 

Artemis thought for a second about how the other gods might react to this little…agreement. She slowly smiled and shook Malachite's hand. "If you perform your end of the bargain, I accept this challenge. Where do we start?"

Over the next couple of weeks, they traveled throughout the world on their quest. The could travel practically the speed of sound in Artemis' golden chariot, drawn by the white pegasi she had captured in Asia about twenty years before. As they traveled, she found Malachite was a better hunter then he looked when she first met him. He was also a very friendly, considerate man and quite a sensible god. It was almost ironic that now she was beginning to feel something for the man who had the power to stop her betrothal.

Artemis and Malachite hunted throughout all seven of the continents. They went dragon slaying in England with the Knights of the Old Courts. They traveled into the Arctic to hunt the man-eating whale and the slumbering serpent. They hunted giant bear and the vicious predatory birds of the West. They shared their spare time climbing mountains and watching the shooting stars, basking in their enjoyment of each other's company. They began to share a mutual bond, sharing things with each other, and being there when the other needed them.

By the start of their return, Artemis found she had fallen in love with the Jupitan general from so far away. She saw him as such a wonderful person and such a caring individual that she knew she had to tell him. She knew that Malachite felt the way she did, he _had_ to…

One night, as they sat side by side in the chariot, she turned to him. She had purposely slowed the pace of the herd in order to get in a good conversation…a lot of good that was doing now. She fumbled with the words in her mind before she could finally find her voice. "Malachite…I know next week you will be leaving to go back to your planet. I cannot explain how much I will miss you."

Malachite looked at her. He smiled gently. His deep eyes were steady, an inner sadness keeping his gaze from faltering. "I shall miss you as well. These past few weeks have been…the most joyful days of my life. I don't know how I can bear to leave you…but I will see that I keep my side of the bargain I made with you. You will have nothing to fear of that fiancée of yours once I am gone."

Artemis looked away from him, trying to control the tears she could feel forming in her eyes. When she spoke, her voice cracked and her throat throbbed. "That doesn't matter to me anymore…" She had never cried before, never showed so much emotion to anyone. She felt Malachite's hand on hers and she felt slightly comforted. It was so warm, so _there_. Why was this so difficult? This had never happened before! 

She turned back to him. The tears were now falling freely, and she couldn't stop them no matter how much she tried. She could feel herself starting to become nervous and frightened in a different sense of fear…in the thoughts of thinking she would be alone once again. She fell into his arms and gripped his back as she sobbed openly. "Malachite, please don't leave me…take me with you. Or stay here. I can't live a day without you…_please_!"

Malachite could see how much she was hurting. He could feel her body wracking with her throes of painful desperation, and each one made him feel even more like he had to be with her. He felt his own heart wrench at the sight of her pain. He realized that she was right…even in his busy life, he knew he couldn't forget about her. He gently held her shoulders and pulled her away so she could look at him in the face. His usually steady gaze was softer and he found it harder as he managed to say, for even his voice had begun to shake, "I will never leave you…I swear." And they joined in a kiss that could have shook Mount Olympus itself.

It took a few more days until they returned to Artemis' home in the woods. Everything looked the same, the pool still as clear as glass, the grass, the trees; everything looked exactly the same. But as soon as they stepped off the chariot, both Malachite and Artemis could feel a strange presence in the area…an evil aura that practically made the woods wreak with the odor it was so strong. Artemis felt her hand go instinctively to her bow. "Something isn't right…I can feel it," she confirmed.

Suddenly out of nowhere, a white energy ball hurled at the two gods. Malachite pushed Artemis aside and jumped out of the way as it hit the chariot. Splinters of gold wood showered a few dozen feet and the pegasi flew away in fright. Artemis regained her footing and darted her eyes around the clearing looking for the source of the attack. To her right, she saw a shadow cast on one of the trees. Her instincts kicked in and she quickly fired off one arrow in that direction. The shadow just disappeared.

"And I thought this would be a challenge…" a mocking voice chimed to her opposite side.

Artemis spun around to be instantly hit by another blast. She felt the side of her body become numb with pain. She staggered to her feet and summoned her energy to allow her to be able to fight. She glared at the only person who would have enough nerve to launch any sort of attack on her. She spat the name in contempt. "Aries!"

Aries smiled back at her, juggling another blast from hand to hand. It was his usual smile, mocking and knowing in a way. "You should have seen it coming… you know it is against the law of the planets to associate with those of other kingdoms beyond diplomacy. And you have been gone for how long, Artemis? A month? Yes…But…" He cut a cold glance at Malachite, who stood at the other end of the clearing. "We cannot set a bad example to the people of Earth. So the traitor of Jupiter shall be the one who shall be punished!"

He let the ball go, but Malachite was ready. He had already prepared two long boomerang-shaped bits of energy. They flew steady from his fingertips and collided with the blast, causing a large explosion in the center of the field. Artemis jumped between the two when the smoke cleared. "This is unnecessary! Aries, stop this! He is not to blame, he did not know!"

He flashed a smile of gloating at her. "Artemis…then you are the one who brought this on him. You cannot hold me accountable for your mistakes. But if you are willing to risk life and limb for this fool…" He called upon all his energy to form one last giant orb of energy. His smile was replaced by a determined scowl…one mixed with both jealousy and hate. "Then you too shall die!"

With a shout, Aries lunged forward and hurled the orb with all the strength of his godly body. Artemis shielded herself from the blast, preparing for what she knew was certainly the end…but it never came. Out of nowhere, Malachite had thrown himself in front of her and taken the bolt himself. Artemis screamed in shock, "No! Malachite!"

The power of the fire blew both the gods across the field. Everything seemed to stop, to disappear. There was only the two of them as Artemis pulled herself up, kneeling beside Malachite. He was in incredibly bad shape…his body was bruised, bleeding, and broken. She felt herself afire with grief and a loss. He was dying, she knew. No one could survive that…

She pulled herself to her feet and glared at Aries. She was filled with a determination for vengeance and her body was lit with a fiery anger. "Murderer!" she roared across the field. "He will die now because of you!" She pulled another arrow out of her quiver and launched it. But it was futile, for Aries was too far away and she could barely muster enough strength to cast it.

Aries laughter filled the area. It was colder then it had ever been before, and Artemis felt herself afraid and lost when she heard it. "I hope you enjoy your time together, Artemis. No matter how short it may be. We'll finish this another day… I promise you that." And again he disappeared.

Artemis fell on her knees harshly against the dirt and began to weep holding Malachite's body in her arms. "Malachite…how can I live without you? What will I do without you there?"

Malachite looked up at her, smiling weakly beyond the pain. He reached up one hand to brush away her tears. "I…swore…swore to never leave you…" His body began to take on a yellowish glow and he began to fade in her arms. He closed his eyes for the last time and his body disappeared totally into a sparkling aura of light. The day suddenly darkened to night and it flew up into the black sky. His image suddenly shown down on her, smiling the same beautiful smile he had always smiled and looking better then he ever had before. 

Artemis felt a warm feeling of comfort and kindness fill her, replacing her sadness and she could hear his voice clear in her mind, speaking to her. _I only hope I can keep my word in this way. _

The sky erupted in a flash of light and the image faded away. But in its place, there were new stars in the sky. Artemis squinted at them and slowly she began to see the images of the animals that Malachite and she had hunted on their journey. It was a gift from him, she could see that. The night sky was alit with stars that were more than just pictures…they were reminders of a love that could never be.

She smiled to herself and began to shakily stand up, but was stopped as something on the ground caught her eye. In the place where Malachite had fallen, there was a medallion. On one side was carved the image she had seen of Malachite in the sky and on the other a small inscription: _Artemis, the Goddess of the Hunt and the Unmarried_.

Artemis put the chain around her neck and turned to walk away. Taking one last look into the starry sky, decorated with her lover's soul and the symbols of their bond with each other, she smiled fleetingly and decided that now was the time to go find those lost pegasi and bring them home again. Maybe tomorrow she would go for another hunt… and there was still a god that had to pay for his crimes. Tomorrow would be another day. 


End file.
